Couples In Conflict
by RuexMytholover
Summary: I try to interview Chucky and Tiffany on their love hate relationship. Craziness is all over the place. Rated M for my french. But its mostly Chucky I swear.


J: Hey this is RuexMytholover also known as Jen, and this is Couples in Conflict. Today I'm here to interview the craziest bloodthirsty couple in show biz and one of my favorite couples Chuck and Tiffany! *Starts clapping hysterically, Audience stays silent and doesn't move* Hurray! Thank you so much for coming on the show.

Ch: Yeah sure whatever. This isn't one of those fucked up couple's therapy sessions is it? Because I've had enough of that shit about me appreciating my wife more.

J: No! No, of course not this is a show where I interview couples in love hate relationships. That's my favorite type of couple. I ask them questions about their relationship and their show, movie, book, or anime.

Ch: You're into anime? That's so stupid and dorky.

J: Yeah well then so is more than half of this website.

T: I thought this was a show?

J: *Laughs nervously* Of course it's a show, heh. What did you think that audience is made of billboards or something? Heh, heh, heh. *Takes out phone and turns away from Chucky and Tiffany.* _Quick Kel, make the audience and stage look more convincing, they're onto us._ *turns back smiling broadly.* Ok first question. This is about your series of movies. Chucky you've made 5 movies and Tiffany you've made 2. That's very impressive for... well... dolls.

T: Oh thank you, thank you so much. *Waves to audience that still doesn't move.*

Ch*Roles eyes*

J: So I was wondering what Movie was your favorite. Tiffany?

T: Oh Seed of Chucky. I loved that we got to shoot it in L.A. It made me feel like a real star. Oh and working with my kids was so great.

J: Cool! That would be fun. How bout you Charles?

Ch: Call me that again and I'll rip your throat out.

J:... Check. So?

Ch: Bride of Chucky. *Takes swing of beer*

J: *Picks up phone* _Kelly how did he get that? What do you mean you sold it to him? I thought I told you to stop doing that. Damn it your ruining the shows reputation. _*Puts back phone* So why is it your favorite? Is it because you were reunited with your long lost love Tiffany.

Ch: No. It was because I wasn't decapitated, chopped up or blown to pieces. I only got shot. A little less pain full. Plus I got laid.

J: Yeah but it was a bonus because it was with your soul mate Tiffany, right?

Ch: Glares.

J: Speaking of which we should start talking about your relationship. Aright! LET'S TALK ROMANCE! *Starts blowing on one of those party blower things I'm not quite sure what they are called. Kelly marches around blowing her bagpipes and stamping her feet loudly.*

Ch: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

J: Now I personally like you guys because you are always trying to kill each other, but also because Chucky is a cruel heartless killer.

Ch: I'm still freaking out about the random girl with bagpipes. Seriously what the fuck was that?

T: Why would Chucky being a heartless killer make you like us?

J: I'm glad you asked. It's because throughout child's play one two and three, Chucky seemed to care for no one but himself, but in Bride of Chucky he seems to care for Tiffany deeply and even admits that he loves you.

Ch: DID NOT!

T: Did so.

J: *Giggles* It's so sweet that Tiffany a pretty fiery blond was able to melt the heart of Charles Lee Ray. The notorious Lakeshore Strangler who swore he would never fall in love.

Ch: Shoot me. *Mutters bad stuff ; )*

J: Which is why I wanna know how you two love birds met and how you fell in love. Oh and I want Charles to answer this one.

Ch: Fuck you! It's none of your business.

J: Like hell it's not! This is a talk show and on talk shows you answer questions. Now answer the fucking question Chuck.

Ch: Hell no!

J: Screw it! I'm just going to come up with and write my own scenario after I'm one with the Amy Valentine story.

T: The what story? *Looks around confused.*

J: Oh yeah I was going to talk about that. And since Charlie is being uncooperative I suppose we can move on.

Ch: Charlie?

J: And now for another special guest who is another one of my favorite characters and a long time friend of Chas's. Please welcome Andy Barclay! *Points to empty entrance* I said ANDY BARCLAY! *No one enters, Takes out phone.* Kelly please tell Andy that when I introduce him to our cardboard audience he is suppose to COME INTO THE FUCKING ROOM.

Ch: WHY THE HELL IS ANDY COMEING ON THIS STUPID SHOW?

K:*Over the phone.* But Jen I already told you 20 times mister Barclay is not coming.

J: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES NOT COMEING?

K: He denied the request when I told him Chucky was on the show.

J: Damn it Kelly you weren't suppose to tell him. This is just fan tucking fastic. Unflipping believable. Kel just force him to come here. Were losing viewers.

K: We have viewers?

J: No but it makes me feel better to think that we do. Anyway I need to interview this guy. NOW!

K: Fine.

J: Good. *Mumbles bad stuff*

Ch: Ok, I'll ask again. Why is that little dick coming on this show.

J: Cause he is one of my favorite characters.

Ch: You can't like both me and Andy.

J: You're aloud to like both the protagonist and antagonist in a story. There is no rule against that.….. We are really off topic. The whole Andy thing threw me off track. What were we talking about again?

T: Uh…. your story?

J: Oh right. So I'm writing a story about your daughter.

T: Glenda?

J: No it's a story about if Tiffany was pregnant when Chucky died.

Ch: Which time?

J: The night you put your soul in the doll.

Ch: I think having a kid with a split personality and sexuality is enough.

T: I get to have another daughter?

J: Actually I'm going to get rid of Glen's split personality and sexuality. He's just going to be a boy.

Ch: Yes!

T: but why?

J: Because it's easier to write and I'm lazy. *Kelly comes in dragging Andy behind her.*

K: I have Mr. Barclay Jenny.

J: YAY! Ok I'm going to ask will you be ok with being in my fanfics where you may receive various injuries.

A: WHAT?

J: YAY! Thanks Andy.

A: I don't want to be here.

Ch: Well I would be happy to end your misery.*Pulls out large knife.*

J: Fuckers! We are out of time. That's too bad. If you want to suggest some couples you want me to interview please leave it in a review.

Ch: I doubt anyone sane liked this or even remotely wants to see another one.

J: Shut up Charlie? The cardboard cutouts seemed to enjoy it… God I need a life.


End file.
